Rocket Refulgence
by XxNightAngelusxX
Summary: Jesse and James sit at their camp on a quiet evening, when they get caught up in a somewhat philosophical conversation, and at long last, their feelings for one another finally come to the surface...


**Blasting off never got old, if you blast off with the right people.**

**And, here they were again, setting themselves up to get blown away... yet somehow, it never stopped them. The odd chance of their possible success kept them going, on and on, from the nets to the hole-in-the-ground trap, it never stopped.**

**They dug a hole ten feet deep this time, in the middle of a dirt trail traveled regularly by passerby Pokemon trainers. Sooner or later, they'd be sure to catch someone.**

**Now, however, the sun was setting and the sky became a crimson red, fading into black... and now that the hole was finally finished, the day was ending, and travelers at this hour was unlikely.**

**"Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow?" James suggested, crouching behind a nearby bush with his companions, Jesse and Meowth.**

**"Yeah, I'm gettin' kinda hungry." Meowth said, staring sadly at his little white belly.**

**"No, we spent all afternoon digging that hole, and we're gonna wait here until-" ****_Grrrrgh. _**

**Jesse's stomach interrupted her.**

**James and Meowth looked her way as her expression grew frustrated, her cheeks pink.**

**"Auuugh, alright, never mind. Let's go back to camp and eat." She said, then she turned and lead James and Meowth through he trees until they reached the tent and fireplace they'd set up.**

**After eating his fill of rice balls, Meowth released a massive yawn, then fell onto his side and slipped into a deep sleep, lying peacefully in the grass.**

** James took a chunk out of his rice ball, savoring the sweet flavor, when he noticed that Jesse, sitting just across from him, wa staring off into the forest, looking troubled.**

** "Is something wrong, Jesse?" James asked her.**

**Jesse eyed him.**

**"Come on, James." She said. "We're not getting anything done... we ****_never _****get anything done. And I want to change that."**

**James blinked, his bottle green eyes sparking, reflecting the dancing flames. **

**Night fell entirely, and darkness engulfed the sky. Bug Pokemon and Meowth's soft snoring were the only sounds stirring in the dark forest, other than the crackling fire.**

**"Well, maybe luck hasn't been on our side... but we've succeeded before, Jesse. We can do it."**

**Jesse's cerulean blue eyes bled into him, staring into his soul.**

**That's what she always loved about him... that simple, child-like expression, revealing his optimistic hope, and somehow, he always believed in success despite their number of defeats.**

**Jesse would kill to be so hopeful... she was not the optimistic type.**

**She sighed.**

**"I guess so..."**

**She looked off again, seeming to be in thought.**

**James watched her curiously.**

**"Is there something else you want to do?" He asked.**

**James didn't particularly enjoy it when Jesse was upset, and usually he'd do whatever was in his power to cheer her up... and not just because of the wrath of anger she bestowed upon him when she happened to be in a bad mood. It was a reaction that came to him naturally, after the years of working with her.**

**Jesse rolled her eyes, searching her mind for an answer.**

**"Not really. I mean... if we could think of anything better, sure. But, no one else in Team Rocket would work with us." She responded, thinking of Cassidy and Butch and feeling insulted.**

**"That's what makes us rouges." James said, grinning. He let out a laugh... that signature, epic laugh of his.**

**"James," Jesse said, leaning forward, staring intently at him.**

**James tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Have you ever thought about what we're going to do ****_after _****our crime life runs out?" She asked.**

**James glanced at the sky, pondering on this.**

**"I don't know. I never thought our crime life ****_would _****run out." He admitted.**

**"One day, we'll be too old to live a life of crime and be on the move like this. What will we do then? Huh?" Jesse said.**

**"R-retire?" James suggested.**

**Jesse glared at him.**

**"What?" James asked, looking perplexed. **

**"I don't know." Jesse said, looking away, appearing conflicted. "I never thought of this before, but... what are we ****_doing?" _**

**James gave her a sympathetic look, his expression softening.**

**"Jesse, you're the strongest, most amazing partner I've ever had." He told her. "You never doubted us before, so why start now?"**

**"It's not doubt. I don't doubt us." Jesse told him straightly.**

**"Then what is it, Jesse?" He asked sincerely.**

**"I make the plans." Jesse said. "I'm the one who leads us, every time we fail." Jesse said, facing away. Admitting any kind of fault gave her pride a serious blow... she didn't want to meet his eyes.**

**James reached his feet and marched towards her... he knelt in front of her, staring into her face.**

**Jesse gave a few puzzled blinks.**

**"Come on, Jesse." He said, slipping his hand in between her fingers, grasping her hand in a vice-like, yet comforting grip. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met. You don't have any reason to doubt yourself, no matter what happens to our plans."**

**Jesse took a moment... then, she revealed a smirk. Her usual, sinister, beautiful smirk...**

**James noticed, and smiled.**

**"I'm just thinking about the future too much." Jesse said. "People like us, settling down and getting married... what a stupid thought."**

**"M-married?" James said, his voice cracking, his expression flustered. Images of Jessebelle flashed through his mind, making him shudder.**

**Jesse stared at James.**

**She hadn't noticed at first, but they were only inches apart...**

**"Jesse, whatever happens, I'm here for you." James told her. "We're Team Rocket... and we fight for what's wrong."**

**"For mayhem, and madness, and rare Pokemon." Jesse added. **

**Both of them grinned.**

_**"To protect the world from devastation." **_

_**"To unite all people within our nation."**_

_**"To denounce the evils of truth and love."**_

_**"To extent our reach to the stars above."**_

**Their hands coiled around one another more tightly... the two of them gazed into one another's eyes.**

**"Jesse." James whispered.**

**"James." She replied, her tone soft, light like a feather...**

**Oh, the years of travel, bickering, laughing and fighting, the endless Pokemon battles with the twerps, and the lonely nights they'd spend, alone together... and any time they were in danger, they'd cling to one another, so close, so very, very close...**

**How could they have never seen it before...?**

**The both of them leaned forward, and as long and secretly anticipated by the both of them since the day they met, their lips pressed together, and they connected, the two of them seeming to mold into one brilliant, perfect person...**

**Meowth had rolled over in order to tell them to keep their yaps shut, but when he laid eyes on them sharing a kiss, he quietly returned to his sleeping position as though he hadn't seen a thing, looking quite shocked.**

**James' hand cupped Jesse's face tenderly, and he took back, gazing into her.**

**Jesse's face had gone scarlet, as did James'... though the both of them appeared content, loving... happy, even.**

**"Prepare for trouble...?" James said, breaking the silence following their kiss.**

**"Double trouble." Jesse agreed.**

**They came forward and shared a second kiss... a moment later, Jesse backed off, giving James an empathetic, emotional look she'd never revealed before.**

**James grinned at her.**

**"Blast off."**


End file.
